The 30th Hunger Games
by TheDauntlessWitch
Summary: A 17 year old girl called Selene is reaped to take part in the 30th Hunger Games to represent District Four. She makes enemies, witnesses deaths and creates friends in the brutal competition that she wants to escape.
1. The Start

**AN: **

**This is my first FanFiction.**  
**Hope you enjoy reading this!**

* * *

The platforms rise and I am immediately blinded by the golden gleam of the horn shaped cornucopia. I shade my eyes quickly, however the shine off the cornucopia fades slowly. I then get an icy shot of the bitter wind. I end up pulling the hood of my jacket up and it stops my hair from flicking around.

White. Everywhere, it covers everything. It sparkles on the ground where the green grass should be, the large trees that surround us, but it doesn't cover the cornucopia. Snowflakes hit me rapidly and the wind freezes me to the core, even if I do have the waterproof jacket on.

I notice that the only thing not covered in the thin blanket of snow is the cornucopia. Untouched and waiting to be raided by twelve to eighteen year olds. One of these weapons is most likely to be the cause of my slaughter.

A large open stretch of ground is concealed by the snow and the cornucopia is centered in the middle, with supplies and weapons scattered around and in it. Just sixty seconds, these sixty seconds are precious, yet painfully slow.

Being in District Four I have a good knowledge of edible plants and I have a good skill with each weapon I see in the cornucopia, except that machete that continues to grab my attention. I have wielded one before, but it feels unbalanced in my hands. Spears, throwing knives and a bow and arrow. I can use all of them well. Especially throwing knives. But all of these weapons are in the cornucopia. Even if I am fast, I just cannot risk it. I don't even have the guts to go in and fight. The thought right now makes me feel sick.

The wind is so fast and strong that it feels like it'll blow me off into the mines.

Just stay on. You'll get your legs blown off.

I'm such a coward. I wish someone volunteered for me. I have a brother and he is twelve. Of course I didn't expect him to volunteer, but I have friends.

Couldn't one of them volunteered?

What and die for me?

I sigh under the wind. Don't listen to the voices in my head. It's just too tempting to make a dash into that glorious stash of weaponry. I can easily grab a good weapon. But I'm not up to dying today, make that any day in fact. I will probably end up being that one tribute with a sharp rock for protection.

My heart sinks and beats fast. Just aim for the supplies. A rucksack. What one is the closest?

My eyes scan round the field and the wind picks up, but the snow stops. My heart gets heavier as the countdown ticks down. Thirty-five seconds.

A dagger? Can I at least spot that. The snow covers the supplies so its hard to spot supplies. I can use a dagger in close combat. No, I should get a rucksack. My eyes wonder around fast, trying to spot something. There.

I see a navy rucksack, the colours match what I am wearing. Next to the rucksack is a dagger, resting upon it. The colour of the blade's handle must be metallic bronze as it glows on each side. The tip is extremely sharp. It would do well to protect me.

I get ready to make a run for it. Twenty seconds.

My eyes keep trailing back to the cornucopia. I don't know if its because of the colour or if its because of the vast majority of weapons that are inside. When I see the machete in there I cant help but think of the boy from One training with it. And right now I see his eyes planted firmly on it. Him and the girl from One are certainly in a team. I saw them in training being close. They're going to be the Career group. I would never go with them. Too aggressive and brutal. I think I got on their bad side too when I turned them down when they asked if I wanted to be with them. I still have the boy from District Twos disappointed and angry face.

I hope Wren from my District isn't with them. Maybe if he is with them they will feel less keen on killing me. We haven't discussed our plans with each other. I only discussed them with our mentor, Mags. I was close with our escort Aqua. She must been in her early twenties, but with plastic surgery, I wouldn't be surprised if she was older.

Need to stay on focus. Ten small seconds left.

Don't want to die in the bloodbath. The bag and the dagger. I repeat it in my head.

I look around at the faces of my opponents. None of their eyes seem to be on what I want. Maybe they see a better price. Maybe that want to run away into the deep forest.

My bag looks big. It looks like it has a fair amount of supplies in. matches to make a fire. A small sleeping bag rolled up inside. That little bit of food.

Deep breath. Five seconds. My fingers go all numb. I have no gloves. Run for the bag and then run into the forest for as far as I can go.

I stand rigidly on the tiny platform, getting ready to sprint and wait for the three seconds to pass. Twenty-three other tributes surrounding me on the identical platforms prepared to dash and kill. I feel the blood lust in the air.

Then the gong sounds.

And I run for my life.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. I'm going to make a start on Chapter Two and put it up as fast as I can.****  
**

**I've been so nervous about posting this...**

**Reviews are much appreciated!**

**Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**Thank you.**


	2. The Sprint

**AN: **

**I just want to say a massive thank you to Radio Free Death for the review and to the people who read the first chapter!**

**I know I did not do this in the first chapter so I will say it now:**

**I do not own The Hunger Games, I only own my OC(s)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Two

I leap off the platform and rush to the bag that I wanted to get my hands on. I hear the rushing of wind and people running around me. I get to the bag fast and bend down to pick it up. I swing it round my shoulder and hold onto the dagger I really don't want to use. As I turn I am shoved onto the cold ground and the dagger goes flying out of my grip. I am winded and its hard for me to collect my breath because of the shock and pain that my spine received. It still hurts even though I have the rucksack on my back. My vision is hazy and black around the edges. I feel weight being pushed onto me. I see that someone is sitting on top of me, but I cannot tell who it is. It's a male tribute, that I know. His shape is large, well built and massive muscles.

The back of my hair starts to get wet from the snow.

My eyes become focused and I see that the person sitting on top of me is the boy from Two. His face is full of anger and hatred. He doesn't have a weapon. His cold hands wrap around my neck as I try to struggle free from his grasp. I try to gather air, but I receive none. I claw at his hands to try and break them off, but it doesn't work.

He is hungry for death. My heart slows down and I use one of my hands to try and punch him in the face. I hit him once, but it's weak. The second one I miss as I am becoming light-headed. Then hand I was using to punch him searches around for the dagger that I dropped.

I will be the first to die. I feel death. It hurts.

I hear a long scream and feel the splatter of warm liquid on my face as I was about to close my eyes and give up the frantic search of the dagger. His weight becomes lighter and he lets go of my skinny neck.

I gag and then breath in the fresh cool air. He falls off of me and rolls on his side. He rolls around on the snowy ground and I watch him in shock. I notice the arrow sticking out the back of his left shoulder. He tries to yank it out, but his hands fumble.

I get up off the ground and pick up the dagger that lies next to the extremely infuriated boy. Blood trickles out of the wound and he still hasn't managed to pull out the arrow the did the damage to him.

I look at where the person who shot him must've been. But all I see is the trees.

I start to feel weak again. I have a hunch as to who shot him. I turn around and stare at the forest and sprint inside it. I need to get as far away from the boy as possible. As soon as trees surround me, I lunge forward onto my knees and grasp for whatever is near me. I fall forward so fast that my left hand scrapes across a sharp bolder. I am violently sick. I heave it all of the snow, staining it in a disgusting blend of colour and chunks.

When I am done, I wipe my mouth and stand up slowly, feeling like I'll be sick again. My breathing becomes short and strained. I only just noticed the screams. I make a risk by turning around and see a sorry sight.

Few bodies lie numb in the snow, a pool of blood around them. Few others are still fighting. I watch a fight between the boy from District One and the boy from Five that is occurring near the cornucopia. The boy from One has the machete and the boy from Five has a spear and keeps trying to stab him with it. The fight lasted ten seconds. The boy from Five lunged forward with spear, but One dodged. The boy from Five went down. He slipped. He was quickly butchered by the machete.

I look at where the boy from Two would've been, but all I see is a small pool of blood. I look further down and see that he is up with a bloody arrow in his hand, walking to the boy from One.

They start to talk, but from this distance I cannot hear. The boy from One shakes his head and stares at the ground. The boy from Two goes inside the cornucopia and grabs something that I didn't realise was there.

It was a black leather belt with few silver objects hanging off it. Throwing knives.

I feel anger boiling inside of me. I should've spotted them. I could have grabbed them.

I feel oblivious.

I look away and into the deep foggy forest and realise that I have been rubbing my hand that I cut. A long gash runs along my left hand and blood runs down it fast. The blood trickles down separate pathways. I hate doing this, but I lick the cut to get rid of the blood. I can't stand the taste of irony blood so I spit it out.

I start off my second sprint, ignoring the stitch that has already formed at my side and my laboured breathing. My feet crunch from the snow and the leaves that are under the sheet of white. I have never run this fast, but I just want to get as far away from the bloodbath as possible.

I start to realise why the boy from Two was attacking me.

At practice I saw him use them, throwing them at dummies, hitting them precisely in the middle. I too practiced throwing knives. I think he must've felt some competition, therefore he tried to kill me as he couldn't risk me getting to them before him.

I brush past the trees and bushes. The trees are thick and long. The branches hang low before spiraling up the tree trunk. The sky up above is orange, the sun is setting fast. I have only been running for ten minutes and yet I feel like I have collapsed several hundred times. The screams faded long ago, but a long piercing shriek sends shivers down my back. It was a young girl and my mind drifts off to the girl in Ten. Mabel. That was her name. just twelve years old. She looks like a younger version of me.

Long light blonde hair with wide moonstone coloured eyes, a pink small mouth, cute button nose and freckles all placed on a heart shaped face. The only difference is that her skin is pale and mine is slightly tanned.

I then start to hope that it wasn't sweet innocent Mabel. It sounded too close.

I then run extra hard, hoping not to get snuck up on and killed. I turn my head around constantly to see if I am being followed.

This snow has its pros and cons.

Being in District Four the coldness affects me more as I am more used to the heat and sun, rather then this bitter weather that constantly bites my skin. Also your footprints show clearly so people can easily follow you.

A wonderfully good thing is that I'm basically surround by water. I don't need to go looking for a water source if it is all around me. No hopeless searches for lakes or rivers.

A log stops my pathway, but I leap over it. I feel like every move I make should be as graceful as possible as the crazy looking people in the Capitol can be watching me at any moment. But my next move isn't as graceful as the leap over it. A hill runs down and when my feet hit the snow, I slip on some ice that must've been under it. I tumble and roll for what seemed like ages, down the hill.

Snow got inside my jacket and the black long sleeved shirt I'm wearing under it. I roll over some rocks that scratch my tanned face. I finally stop rolling and sit up. I blow my bangs away from my eyes and continue to sit there. My butt starts to get wet, numb and cold, but I ignore the feeling.

I take off my rucksack and think that the good hour run has been long enough. Before I unzip it I take a handful of snow and toss it in my mouth.

Its cold, but satisfactory. It hydrates me, but freezes the inside of my mouth and my throat. The water runs down my neck and it slightly tickles.

I proceed to open the rucksack and rummage through the contents, pulling out everything and lying it next to me so I can take it all in account.

The first thing to come out is a small black sleeping bag, rolled up tightly and tied together with rope, like a ribbon. I then wrap my finger around a small rectangular box. I pull it out and see that it's a box of matches. I open it and see what looks like fifteen matches to light several fires with. I lie it on top of the sleeping bag and continue looking through the rucksack. A pull out a see through packet that contains five square crackers. I place it next to the box of matches on the sleeping bag. I then pull out a long, thick red rope, larger then the one that is tied around the sleeping bag. The next thing my hands find are a pair of sunglasses.

I would put them on, but the sun isn't that bright.

I then find two other pieces of food, a large roll of bread, like a small baguette and then a square of cheese the size of my palm. Then I pick up a flask, but with no water. I quickly fill it with snow that should soon melt and turn into water.

Nothing else is in the rucksack, so I put everything back in. I put the sleeping bag at the top as that is the thing I am most likely going to take out the bag as it will turn night soon. I stand up and swing it on my shoulders.

I use the laces of my boots to hold the dagger in place. If I'm attacked I'm going to have to bend down and pull it out from my bootlaces grip. If I had a belt, I would put it there.

Thinking of the belt that I wish I had reminds me of the throwing knives the boy from Two collected. I try to think as to what his name was. It began with a D, I am most certain. Until I remember what his actual name is I am going to proceed in calling him D.

I start off a slow jog, picking handfuls of snow and swallowing it as I run. My only food is that packet of crackers, roll of bread and a square of cheese. I need to find an animal if a can.

I stop and look around to see if there is one lose by, but get lost in the sight. The sun is currently setting, very slowly, but it hangs low in the sky, making it a mix of orange and pink. I didn't really pay attention to the hopelessly beautiful sun that gleamed so bright onto the cornucopia, which blinded me so well. I only remember being surround by the crystal snow that fell around me. I stare at me shoes, knee high hunting boots is what they gave me to wear.

I rub my hands together and breathe into them, making them that little bit warmer. The cut on my left hand has dried, but it is painful. I get some snow and rub it gently into the wound hoping that it'll numb the pain down.

The rucksack is slightly heavy, but nothing I can't handle. I wander around and cannot help but stare at the sun, breaking through the leaves in the trees. It shines on my face and I get freckles of warmth on my cheeks.

I smile.

It was a short grin, but it filled me of pure happiness. It made me feel nostalgic. It reminded me of the sun at District Four. The smile soon turned into a frown.

I miss home. That's all I can think of. My family of course contains a mother, a father and a twelve year old brother called Aiden.

I knit my eyebrows together, close my eyes and give a long deep sigh.

I start to walk again in the way I was running before as the day turned into the starry night.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! **

**I will do the next chapter as fast as I can and try to make it more exciting. **

**Thanks x**


	3. The Flashbacks

**AN:**

**Two chapters in one day, I am proud of myself!**

**WARNING: No death is seen, but Selene does kill a bunny. :(**

**I do not own The Hunger Games but the lovely Suzanne Collins does.**

**I only own my OC(s)**

* * *

Chapter 3

It was Wren. Fantastic, brilliant Wren. I know how well he can use the bow and arrow. The only other tribute I have seen use it well in training is the girl from Two, and I doubt that she would shoot her own team mate.

It was Wren who shot D. he saw me in danger and he saved my life. I hope I see him again before either of us die so I can thank him.

I don't particularly want to join up with anyone, but if it comes down to a life or death situation, I will.

The stars were just about coming up and the sky was starting to make an ebony like colour.

I could still see in front of me, good job too otherwise I would have missed that rabbit I killed half an hour ago. I crouched and got my dagger out. It was five meters in front of me and a threw the dagger at it. It died with a squeak and as I stood up to receive my prize, several cannons went off. Four, I counted.

I know its sick, but I wanted to see who has died today. Especially those four. I want to know who I am left with.

I really don't want to kill. It was hard for me to kill that rabbit.

I slowly took out the dagger that was deep into its neck. The rabbit turned from light brown, to crimson. Dyed with its own blood. I wanted to make a fire and cook him, but I am frightened that the fire will create attention that I really don't want to get. I end up skinning its fur off so that when I cook it I do not have to bother with skinning its hide off then.

My hands are completely drenched in blood, but at least it warms them up. I clear off the blood from my hands and the rabbit using the snow. I use the wire from my rucksack to hang the rabbit off it.

I walk the snowy landscape with numb hands, feet, frozen lips and a naked bunny hanging off my back.

I decide to climb up a tree, all I want to do right now is rest.

The tree I decide to climb up had thick branches that you can easily sleep on. I get as high as I can go on the thickest branch at the top. I don't want anyone to spot me. I sit with my thin legs hanging on either side of the branch and take my bag off. I take out the sleeping bag and the thick rope. I could use the one that is tied round the sleeping bag, but the one that isn't tied to it is a lot more thicker.

I slip inside the sleeping bag and use a basic knot to keep me attached to the tree.

I lie there with my head resting on my rucksack, hoping that I will soon feel sleepy, but that the tiredness doesn't come. I lie in the tree and listen to the sounds around me. An owl hoots in the distance, a squirrel rustling in the tree across me, scurrying up it. Then I hear a different sound. The crunch of snow coming closer and closer.

I take a peek down below and see two figures. One I could tell was Dorothea. A young thirteen year old girl from District Eleven. I could tell as she always managed to hold up her bushy black hair in a bun. She had dark brown skin and bright golden eyes. In training we made contact every now and then, she'd smile and I would therefore smile back. I couldn't help it. The cheeky smile that broke across her face was adorable and it was something that made me beam back at her, which increased her happiness.

The girl next to her was taller and older. It was Carolina. She was eighteen from District Twelve.

And I felt bad for both of them, living in the poorest Districts. It was her last year in the reaping and she was chosen.

She had olive skin and black hair that she also wore in a bun, but it was much more neater then Dorothea. I went up and talked to Carolina before I went on for my interview.

My words to her were went like this, "I'm nervous,"

She then replied with, "What the interview?"

I shook my head and stared into her hazel eyes. "No. The whole thing. The competition. Having to face twenty-three other tributes and fight to the death."

She stared back at me and didn't say anything to what I just said to her.

As I was about to go out for the interview she mutters, "Same here."

And that was the only time we talked to each other.

In the dress she was wearing it emphasized her skinny and bony figure. She had shallow eyes and a sad face, but she is beautiful. She acted so closed and never actually spoke to anyone.

The boy in her District is a twelve year old boy called Cory. And every time I look at him I see my brother, Aiden.

Cory had that constant boyish smile that Aiden always wore, even on a sad day. They both share the ashy blonde, shaggy hair, chocolate eyes and a thin nose. Cory has freckles on his face were Aiden does not.

The freckles on his cheekbones make him seem younger, he looked more like a ten year old.

Why do young people have to fight to do the death?

Aiden had a bit more muscle on him. Cory looks as if his back will snap if he falls to the ground. I get memory's of before the chariot rides. I saw Cory and Carolina wearing dirty coal miner outfits. Everyone outdid them by a long shot. But as I looked at Cory, he smiled at everyone.

Such a toothy grin.

My flashback suddenly ended when I heard Carolina talking to Dorothea.

"We got to climb a tree soon. We need to sleep,"

"Yeah," Dorothea agreed and then continued the flow of the conversation by saying that they will show The Fallen soon.

I almost forgotten. The Gamemakers are soon going to show the faces of those who died.

"I hope Cory made it. I would've teamed up with him, but I lost him in the bloodbath." Carolina states.

"I hope Flux made it. I didn't see him run off. But I hope he did." She says softly.

Her voice is so quiet and harmonic. That was the first time I have heard her sad. Flux must be the boy in her District.

I didn't see him leave the cornucopia. I replay my memories to see if I remember seeing a dead body that looked like him at the bloodbath.

Nothing.

Then I hear trumpets rumble through the trees. The whole arena seems to shake from the music.

The Fallen are about to show. I look up in the sky.

I don't mind if Carolina and Dorothea look up and see me. I doubt that they are the killing kind. The first face that we see is the boy from District Three. That means that the tributes from One and Two are alive. The next one is the boy from Five. That means that Wren is alive. I witnessed the boy from Fives slaughter and it repeats in my head. Then the girl from Five. Both from Five down. The girl from Six is next to show. Both from Seven follow. The boy from Eight is the next one. Both from Nine. Then the boy and the girl from Ten.

The music dies down and the last face disappears.

I hear chuckles of relief from below.

"Cory and Flux are still alive. If we can meet up that'll be great. Right?" Dorothea looks up at Carolina who is two heads taller then her.

"If we can meet up I will be over the moon." As soon as she said the word moon, I look up at it and smile at the fullness of it.

I wonder if it's fake or real. Either way, it feels brilliant.

I lie down with the stars at my side and they fill me with dreams that make me forget about what is going on around me.

* * *

**Wow, two chapters in one day. **

**I find that impressive. **

**This chapter wasn't the most exciting one ever, but I wanted to sort of show her relationships with other tributes.**

**Please can you leave a review, so I know if this is doing well and what I need to improve on.**

**If you want you can give me some ideas as to what can happen the next day. I haven't written the next chapter, so it'll be lovely if you can give me some ideas!**


	4. The Dream

Chapter 4

My dream started off with a family dinner. Everyone was gathered around the circular wooden table and sat comfortably on the matching chairs. We ate a tasty meal that consisted of beef, mash potatoes and a healthy selection of vegetables. I took some salad that was centred in the middle of the table. I enjoyed to eat healthy and exercise everyday. Running was actually one of my hobbies that I do an hour of everyday.

I sat next to Aiden and my mother. I liked to eat dinner in silence, so did the rest of my family. Only until everyone finished eating did we discuss our day.

The dinner that was occurring wasn't a recent one. It was a year ago. I just turned sixteen and Aiden was eleven. I can tell as Aiden used to have long hair that came up to his shoulders, but he cut it as he felt as though too many people made fun of it. It was shocking to find my brother sobbing on his bed with pieces of his ashy blonde locks scattered on the ground.

His name hasn't been put in the reaping yet and at the time my name was in five times.

I envied that fact. I had a higher probability of being in the games, but it wouldn't be fair if Aiden so helplessly young was picked to battle to the death.

I knew that if he were ever to be picked that he would never make it home. So I was willing to stick my neck out and volunteer if it ever came down to it.

Yes, my brother was infuriating. Sneaking up on people, scaring them, pulling pranks on people and his favourite to prank was in fact me. But I loved him.

And I understood that he loved me back, he just had different ways of showing it.

I don't know why I was thinking of this memory of so many others. I guess it showed me the peaceful and quiet time our family had.

I am the last one to stop eating, but it doesn't take long for me to put my knife and fork together on my plate, a sign that we have finished.

My father sat across me. I wasn't watching this dream from my point of view, but I was watching it as though I was a ghost, walking around and gazing at the family of four eating their dinner.

"Selene, your day? Anything exciting happen?" My father always was the first to ask the question and he almost always picked me to tell him about my day first.

I watch myself swallow slowly. I rest my hands on the table, either side of the plate.

I cleared my throat and I saw a look in my eyes that something exciting did happen.

"I witnessed a boy save someone from drowning." I state.

My mothers eyes turned sombre.

I continue, "A boy, a year older then me called Wren jumped into the lake when fishing and pulled out a boy."

Then the setting changed. I was there, watching me as I stand at the side of a river with a harpoon in one of my hands. A few feet away from me is Wren and several other people including a seven year old boy.

The river is deep, especially for a seven year old and the river goes on and on from ages before reaching the sea.

Suddenly, I hear the screaming, however it is soon cut off by a huge splash. I look to see that the seven year old is no longer where he was standing.

I end up dropping my harpoon and searching the water for any sign of life. I look up and see that Wren's seaweed green eyes are staring into mine.

The next thing I that I see is wren, diving into the deep blue water. He is in there for ten seconds before coming up with the young boy in his arms. He throws him up on the surface and jumps up next to him.

I notice a large gash on his forehead and blood pouring out and cover the right eye that it hovers above.

I bend over the boy and check for breathing and as I do so Wren talks to me for the first time,

"He hit his head on a large rock under there." he tells me under his rapid breath. "Must've knocked him unconscious."

We both are hunched over a seven year old and our heads are almost touching as he stare at him.

I know what to do, but Wren beats me to it.

By bringing the young boy back to life he beats on his chest and then breathes into his mouth. CPR.

After the attempts the boy starts to breath and he is alive.

I know why I was shown this in my dreams.

It was the first time that I met Wren. The first time that I looked into his eyes.

And I watched someone who cared for peoples lives.

And yet he is here in a arena where he has to fight to the death.

I wish I can see Wren again.

I ended up being woken up to the sound of a cannon.

* * *

I hope that I will meet up with Selene soon. And I hope that she will make good use of the throwing knives that I had to kill the boy from Two for. They were all sleeping the Careers. All nestled up except for two who was resting on a tree. He must've been acting as a lookout before he fell asleep.

I didn't want to kill, but I want Selene to team up with me. From a distance I have a good shot at killing him with my arrow. I notch it in the string and aim it at his neck.

When I shot him at the bloodbath I meant to kill him there. I was aiming at the back of his neck. But he was moving so much it hit his shoulder.

But now I will kill him. I re-aim at his thick neck and shoot.

He makes a chocking noise and his eyes snap open. His weak and feeble hands grip onto the arrow. His death is slow. He clings onto life and try to warn the others, but no noise comes out. I run up to him and strip him of his belt and the rucksack he was using as a pillow.

I have my bag in my tree, more supplies means a greater chance of winning. I swing it on my shoulders and put on his belt. The chocking noise stops and I yank the arrow out of his neck, not wanting to waste any. That's when the cannon fires and the Careers start to stir.

* * *

**Would you kindly review my story please?**

**It'll mean a lot as I need to see if I am doing anything wrong.**

**Thanks for reading x**


	5. The New Day

Chapter 5

I ran fast away from the Careers, I was a whole lot faster then them, but that didn't stop them from throwing spears and trying to throw knives. The Careers consisted of both from One, the girl from Two and the girl from Three.

I noticed that the girl from Three was more hesitant in wanting to chase me down. As soon as the canon sounded they woke up and saw me run off, leaving a dead tribute behind me.

"Dale!? He killed Dale!" I hear the girl from Two cry out. I already heard the crunch of fast paced footsteps, but they were far away from me. I didn't risk looking around, but I can imagine how the chase looked like.

The boy from One would be at the front. He is more muscular and strong, so he looks the fastest of them all. By his side would be the girl from One, but trailing slightly behind. Finally the girl from Three is far behind, running at a slow pace, but still attempted to throw two of her spears to make it look like she wanted me dead.

Judging by the footsteps the girl from Two stayed by the body. I could hear her sobs from meters away. They had a good relationship.

I continued to run in and out of trees, brushing past bushes and leaping over logs. I heard the grunts of them behind me as they tried to keep up. It remains dark and sombre so it's hard for me to see the trees. I almost knock my head on a couple of low hanging branches.

I couldn't turn and fight. They will surround me and combat is my weak point. Besides, I don't want more blood on my hands.

If I die or don't find Selene this is all going to be a waste of time and effort. The throwing knives are for her as I have seen her use them well.

There was a time when I stumbled during the sprint, but as I got back up again I heard the rush of water below me.

I was standing at the edge of a cliff and below was a wide and long river, unfrozen. This is far away from my tree that has my supplies at, but it'll lose them.

I'll probably end up with hyperthermia, but a quick fire will prove useful.

I make a quick turn and see them catching up.

Thank good that what I am wearing is waterproof.

I leap off the edge of the cliff and go into a diving position. I tilt my body weight forward to go in hands first. A graceful dive.

Who knows? My dive might impress some people and send me some sponsors.

The water slaps and attacks me when I hit it. It surrounds me and tries to suffocate me, but I push myself up from the freezing liquid.

When I come up I shiver. I look at where I jumped and see the two from District One staring at me. The boy looks like he is going to jump, but the girl grips onto his wrist and stares into his eyes.

"No." I can tell that's what she said. When they turn to leave the girl from three comes up to the cliffs edge and meets my eyes.

She turns and follows the other two. Most likely heading back to where they left their stuff.

I keep myself up and start to swim to shore. I easily push myself up and I cough up some water, clearing my lungs. I sit on the snow and take in inventory of the arrows in my quiver. I have eleven and one bloody arrow. I lost one at the bloodbath and another to kill a large deer, taking most of its meat.

In front of me are more trees. So I run into their embrace.

* * *

The sun was piercing and my cheeks had a strange burning feeling from were snow landed on my face.

I was covered in the snow that had fallen in the night.

I stay under my sleeping bag, but wipe off all the snow that covers me and put some snow in my mouth to re-hydrate myself.

My stomach starts to rumble so I get out the bread roll and eat it. As I eat this I wonder if I should make a small fire warm me up for the day and to cook the rabbit.

And when I finish eating some of the bread I cautiously climb down the tree. I land as softly as possible and start collecting some sticks.

I make the small fire under the tree I was sleeping in. I hugged the warmth and thanked it in my mind. The smoke heated my face and I put my hands just above the flames. At first I coughed from the smoke that itched my lungs, but after a while I appreciated it.  
I untie the rabbit off my bag and start to cook it, unconsciously licking my lips at what is soon going to be my delicious meal.

I hope that I will soon find a lake of a river so I can catch some fish. I can easily get some fish to eat gratefully. But right now I'm stuck with cheese, some crackers, half a loaf of bread and an almost cooked rabbit.

I hope the people in the Capitol are impressed by me so far.

Some sponsors can get me a long way. Just some food is all I want. All ready cooked, don't have to go through the hassle of cooking it.

I gulp down some snow and take the cooked rabbit off the flames. I tear off one of its legs and sit next to the fire with my back resting on the tree trunk. I leave the small fire ablaze so it can still warm me up as I eat the rabbit.

It's dry, but it is enough to keep me feed for the day. The taste isn't satisfying, but it helps my hunger a lot.

I end up eating the whole of the rabbit whilst walking away from the tree that I slept in.

I continue to move around the forest slowly, discovering nothing but trees.

The only interesting discovery that I made today was a bush, hidden by the snow. The bush had strawberry like fruit growing off it.

I reached out to pick one off, then brought it to my nose and ripped it apart. It smelt fine.

Didn't smell poisonous. And it did smell like a strawberry.

I brought it down to my mouth and ate it. It exploded with a rich sour taste of sweetness. Seeing as I just ate a rabbit that tasted dry and then having one strawberry that sweetened the taste in my mouth.

I proceeded to carefully pick several good looking strawberries off the bush. I ate most of what I picked, but then the rest I shoved into my jacket pockets to save for later.

I continued to walk where I was going before, before I got distracted by the berries. Then as I was walking I got distracted by something else.

Something in the corner of my eye. Moving.

I turned my head slowly to see what it was.

And what I saw was a hooded figure. A fellow tribute.

* * *

**I know that this chapter is horrible, but I wanted to write something. Today I have been busy so this chapter isn't exactly my best.**

**I know it's weird me sort of doing some parts in Wren's point of view, but I thought it might be interesting... :)**

**Please leave a review as they are much appreciated.**

**Thank you x**


	6. The New Ally

**AN:**

**Enjoy and review please! **

**I do not own The Hunger Games, just my OC(s). **

**Haven't uploaded in ages, been busy with stuff, like reading Allegiant (OMG) and also I have had to do tons of homework and revision for upcoming TESTS! (not fun)**

**Again...enjoy...**

* * *

Chapter Six

To see someone in the arena made my heart do several flips before landing in my stomach. I felt my heartbeat in my head and it was a truly unpleasant feeling, almost as bad as seeing this person meters before me.

I couldn't see who this person was, so I guess that's what scared me the most. Their hood was up and they were shaking uncontrollably.

Never have I felt this scared since the reaping.

I remember it as clear as daylight.

I wore a green dress that my mother picked out for me. I also wore it last year, but seeing as it still fits me my mother thought it would be a good idea for me to wear it again.

My mother told me how she also wore this dress and had her mother pick it out for her.

She let me wore a pair of her shoes as we share the same shoe size. They were white flat shoes, no heel and had a silver bow on the end that I couldn't help but fiddle with when I first put them on.

I held my brothers hand as we silently walked to the reaping ceremony.

I unconsciously fingered the necklace that my dad put around my neck. It's a simple black necklace with a seashell dangling off it. I kept rubbing my fingers on the seashell, smooth and it had fantastic patterns on it.

I squeezed my brothers hand tightly as I feared for both him and I. I worried for his fate and he worried for mine. He worried that one day the unthinkable will happen. He was scared that that day would be the day. I know how horrible the next hour is going to go for him. I saw in his glassy eyes: panic, fear and sadness. Awful combination of emotions.

Aiden's hair had been cut recently, my mother cut it neatly last night and my father decided that it was best if he greased it back for the ceremony.

When I was separated from Aiden, lined up with other seventeen year old girls I stared at the shoes that my mother gave to me, focusing mainly on the bow on the front of them.

White. It gave me something to concentrate on. I really likes the colour white. Even when the overly bubbly escort, Aqua came on stage, dressed 'casually' practically smothered in the colour blue, I still stared at the shoes. I couldn't bring myself to fully take in what she was wearing. I gazed at the shoes and swung back and forth on my feet for a short period of time, but stopped when she spoke.

That was when I couldn't help but look up at her.

She squeaked as she talked, my ears actually hurt from how high pitched it was. I took note of the two bowls with many names of people in.

"And in the polite manner, we shall chose the female tribute first!" She smiled and headed for the glass bowl on her left. My name was in there, five times. In the bowl opposite, Aiden's was in once. She continued to smile. Why do they have to look happy constantly? It irritates me! Why are they joyful to watch children to fight to the death? Entertainment? What, to see children fight to death? It's malicious.

Before I knew it she already had a slip in her hand and returned to the microphone to boom her voice around.

She opened it slowly and bit her blue bottom lip as she did so. It turned into a grin and she said my name.

I lost my balance. I took a step back and looked back down at my feet. A good distraction as to what was going on around me.

People made way for me to get the stage, but I wasn't controlling my feet. I was paying to much attention to the beating of my heart. Its beat per minute felt as those it tripled in a few seconds.

When I was standing on the stage for the hundreds of children and adults to look at me, I still stared at my shoes. My hair decided that it was best to fall in front of my face.

Normally I would blow my fringe out of my face, but instead I let it fall. It felt like it was a waste of energy to do so.

I closed my eyes and felt a new presence next to me. I turned my head to the left and saw that Aqua had already picked the male tribute to represent District Four.

I decided that it was probably best to stand straight and look around the audience for my brother. I saw him immediately. His face was covered in streaks of tears. I felt that it was best to smile for him.

"Shake hands you two." Her voice cut through all my thoughts, My muscles obeyed me and I reached out to shake his hand which he gently shook back.

Across from me was someone I couldn't see, here in the arena. My heart was in my throat and I wasn't ready for my impending doom. I reached down to my boot to take out my dagger which I almost forgot about.

I hold it so if they come near me I can easily throw it at their head.

The person turns and looks at me and I realise that they are unarmed. They pull down their hood and I see a red eyed, scared, little boy who looks like a hug will make him feel a lot better.

I feel guilty for almost attacking him.

It was Cory. At first I though Aiden, but then I remembered that he is not in here.

I sheathe my dagger back into my boot and cautiously walk over to him, knowing that he won't hurt me and the way he looked at me, he could tell that I wasn't going to hurt him.

He looked like a stick. His figure was so tiny and skinny, he seems like he can easily snap.

I'm not good at words. I don't know what to say to a twelve year old boy in this situation.

Whenever I greet my brother I smile and say, "Hey.", but seeing as I am in a arena where we have to fight to the death I don't think "Hey" should be used in this situation.

But I say it anyway.

"Hey." I said when I get close enough. I say it with a smile, trying to be friendly might help.

I don't expect him to speak at all. To be honest I thought he was going to walk away, but he doesn't.

"Cold, isn't it?" He asks me, his frown turning into a smile.

"Freezing." I say, grinning at his question. So much like Aiden. Doesn't matter what situation you are in, he keeps you happy. "You alone?" I don't know why I asked this. I know he is alone.

He nods solemnly, a small yes escapes his lips. I wonder what this does to a kid. It would have to be hard for him, but it would scar him wouldn't it? There is a high possibility that he won't make it out.

"I'm alone too." I am not the most socialised of people. I find it difficult to pick up words and form them. I am not the best at communication. That is why the interview scared me so much. Even now I am scared and I know that he wont hurt me, but it is because that millions of eyes are probably watching us at this moment.

"So, you know what I think? I think that if we pair up…" I start saying, but then behind Cory comes four people walking, not towards us, they haven't seen us. Yet.

I grab Cory's wrist and start pulling him away. "Keep your voice down, okay?" I tell him, fear floods my voice.

He looks up at me and he can see the frightened expression. Those are the Careers. But no boy from Two. I still tried to think of his name.

"I came across their camp not too long ago." Cory tells me. "I would expect Dale to be with them, but he isn't. I heard a cannon this morning. Maybe he died." He whispers.

Dale. That was his name. If he did die that means someone else has the belt with throwing knives. Or the hovercraft took them away.

They are all mumbling to themselves. The girl from District Three is at the back.

The two blondes from One are at the front. The boy swings around his machete in anger.

"It was Wren. He murdered Dale." I heard him say.

Wren. He killed him. He managed to kill him and run away from the rest. He must have. I stop inhaling and exhaling as they speak as I feel like I can hear what they saying much better.

I was still pulling Cory away from them slowly. We were in a crouched position. I had my dagger in my hand ready, if they see and attack us.

"We need to think of a plan." The female by his side said. He stops dead in his tracks.

My heart stops beating, I feel like he has seen us. But he turns 180 and starts to stroll that way.

"Where are you going?" The girl from Two asks. I notice that her voice seems sad and lonely.

"To the cornucopia." He tells them in a casual manner. "Think it's the best if we make camp there."

They turn and follow him.

I start breathing again when they are far away from us.

I stand up when they are concealed by trees and the snow.

I look back down at the small boy. "Want to team up?"

* * *

I didn't take long for me to go around the cliff, my clothes were slightly dry, but still clung to my skin. I knew which direction my tree was. It was a perfect tree, the right size. I was getting extremely cold and I was shivering far too much. I couldn't feel my lips, my cheeks, my hands or my feet.

Jumping into the water got me away from them, but the coldness is killing me slowly.

I need to get to the tree and make a fire. That will make me feel a whole lot better. My bones rattle against my flesh and my teeth chatter violently. I hope that this snow melts and fast. I lean against a thin tree to stop myself walking. I could wrap my hand around its trunk. I hold onto it, close my eyes and give out a long sigh.

I feel like I have used so much energy over the course of an hour. I listen to the sounds around me. No snow is falling, but the wind blows strong making me feel even colder. I almost didn't hear the beeping, but my eyelids fluttered open and I saw a parachute falling. It carried something large in its container.

It landed next to my feet. A sponsor. Please be something good. I open the large container to find clothes folded up small and neatly. I unfold the piece of clothing that laid on the top.

The clothes were white and thick. The thing that I pulled out was a jacket.

I took off my rucksack and unattached the quiver full of arrows off of me. I wrapped myself up in the jacket, I already had a jacket on. On the inside was a layer of white fur. It warmed me up massively. The next item of clothing was trousers. I put them over the trousers that I was already wearing. Again like the jacket, it was white, thick and had fur on the inside. Next was a pair of tight, white leather gloves that I almost missed. I put the gloves on. They fitted perfectly.

That was all the contents in the bag, but I knew it'll help me a great deal.

I pulled the hood of my inside jacket over my head, then the outside, puffy jackets hood.

I wonder if Mags sent anything to Selene. Sending me the clothes would of cost a great deal. Mags knew that I really needed to warm myself up or I would die.

I put on my rucksack, attached the quiver and hold onto my bow.

I was even more determined to get to my tree. It was a tall, and wide tree. That's where my sleeping bag is, that is where I am going to have to call home for several agonising days. It hangs on a long thick branch that doesn't look like it will fall down anytime soon. I felt like if I were to go in the sleeping bag and close my eyes for a couple of minutes, I will be fine. I will be home. It will feel like I have won, just to get some sleep. I barely got any.

One thought pounded through my skull.

Just make it out. Make it out of this game.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and would you kindly review. Reviews are much appreciated and I love getting them they mean a lot, you have no idea!**

**Cheers! xx**


End file.
